Beneath A Starless Sky
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Klaus and Caroline celebrate her graduation with a bottle of champagne beneath a starless sky. Finale/The Originals Compliant.


Beneath A Starless Sky

The Vampire Diaries

Rating: PG

Pairing: Klaus/Caroline

Summary: Klaus and Caroline spend the rest of her graduation night celebrating with a bottle of champagne beneath a starless sky.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: A lot of stuff happened during last night's finale but I was happy with the Klaus and Caroline parts. It gave me hope. Even with him going off to a new show I think they've got a shot to be an endgame couple, at least I hope. So I came up with this to describe what happened with Caroline and Klaus while all the drama was going on with the other characters in MF.

* * *

When they reached the parking lot, he turned to her and put his hand over hers. "Well, love, I should really be heading back to New Orleans."

Her face scrunched into disappointment. It tugged at his heart strings to see her so cutely upset over him.

He had always been serious about her but it wasn't until recently that he felt he was actually getting anywhere with her. Klaus recalled the smile on her face when he had showed up that afternoon. While he had never believed that love was worth the risk some of his family members thought it was or in some of the clichés that came with it; when he saw that smile he had never felt more like a knight in shining armor.

He was slowly but surely inching his way into her heart and once it was his entirely he intended to never return it to her.

"So soon? You're not even going to buy me one celebratory drink? I did just graduate, for the first time at least, champagne is totally appropriate right now. "

He smiled and nodded, "Well, that is our thing, isn't it?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes but it was in a flirtatious manner. "I will never admit to that."

He laughed. "But you don't deny it either, love, it would seem I am getting somewhere."

She tugged on his arm. "Let's just go and get the damn alcohol!"

One stop at a convenient store later and they were sitting on the hood of his truck in the empty parking lot, both drinking out of the bottle.

The night sky was dark and starless but it was serene.

Caroline handed the bottle back to him. He took a swig from it and then rested his elbows on his knees.

Neither had said anything in a while.

Klaus had never believed he would have ever been happy to just sit with a woman but with Caroline, all of his assumptions always went out the window.

He wasn't at all happy that he had to be separated from her for god only knew how long.

It seemed that very thing was on her mind as well.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked quietly.

Klaus shrugged. "Not, sure, love."

"And you're absolutely sure that… that you have to go?" Caroline asked so quietly he barely heard.

He looked down at the bottle in his hands. "I feel I need to, yes."

"But you'll visit, right? Like once a month or something?"

He smiled as his heart soared in his chest. He looked sideways at her. She was staring sheepishly down at her hands as she fumbled with the hem of her dress. She was really the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it killed him that a part of her doubted herself. When he had the chance he would spend every day proving to her that was she was everything any man could want, that she was worth the world and everything in it.

"Would you like that, love?"

She nodded but never looked up at him.

"Well, then it's settled. I'll visit. Once a month, or more…" He took a breath in. "I lied earlier, about your graduation gift."

As soon as he said it she tensed up.

He corrected his mistake quickly. "No, not like that, what I mean is that that's not the only thing I got you."

She instantly perked up and looked up at him. "It's not?"

He shook his head and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a blue jewelry box and handed it to her.

"I was hoping you would accept this as well."

She took the box from him and slowly opened it. When she saw what was inside, surprise and wonder filled her face.

She touched it lightly. "It's my bracelet, the one that you gave me."

"And that you so lovingly threw back in my face," He joked. "But it's fit for a princess and mine just graduated so I hoped you might want it back."

Caroline turned to look at him. He was suddenly aware of the closeness of their bodies as she stared intensely at him. He could smell the sweetness of her perfume and he had the overwhelmingly urge to run his fingers through her soft golden hair.

Klaus waited with bated breath, though, as she just stared at him. The look on her face was indescribable, and he feared she would reject him again, after he had made so much progress. But he could not have been more wrong.

Caroline closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was deeper and meant something much more than the one they had shared earlier. He instantly responded and kissed her back with all of the pent up passion he held inside for her.

The electricity that shot through his body was incredible and it just confirmed all the more his ever deepening feelings for her.

And then just like that it was over and she pulled back.

Klaus opened his eyes and she was staring back at him with desire and passion.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I love my presents. Thank you, Klaus."

"Congratulations, love."

He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Her head fell on his shoulder and they stared at the dark sky.

* * *

End


End file.
